La fin de Severus Rogue
by Ice-Alex
Summary: OS POV Severus Rogue. Il meurt. Ses dernières pensées et ses espérances. Et son amour pour Lily, qui subsiste depuis toujours. Parce que ce n'était pas un traître. Mais il meurt, et rien ne peut l'empêcher.


_Voilà ma dernière création..._

_Encore une fois, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JK Rowling !_

_Voici donc la **mort de Severus Rogue**, vu de l'intérieur. Ses dernières pensées et ses espérances._

_J'espère que je n'ai pas fait du OOC, et que ça vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**La fin de Severus Rogue**

A la demande de Lord Voldemort, j'ai délaissé la bataille qui fait rage au-dehors, ses morts et ses combats. J'emprunte le passage qui m'emmène à la Cabane Hurlante, où il m'attend. Un sentiment de fatalité me saisit alors que je pose le pied sur un tapis usé et couvert de poussière. Vous savez, ce genre de sentiment qui vous prend à la gorge, et qui vous laisse la certitude que quelque chose va finir sans que vous puissiez l'arrêter. Cette impression d'impuissance qui me suit depuis un an se renforce. Malgré moi, une certitude m'envahit. Je vais mourir. Pas demain, pas dans une semaine. Maintenant.

Il me dévisage de ses yeux rouge sang que je hais tant. Il me regarde et commence à me parler de sa baguette qui n'accomplit pas les prouesses qu'il aurait souhaité. Il se déplace dans la pièce sombre, sa cape virevoltant dans son sillage, et je tente de maîtriser la colère sourde qui me submerge. Il a tué, dévasté, et sa seule préoccupation est cette baguette qui selon lui, n'est pas assez puissante. Et pourtant, tous savent la prouesse qu'il a accomplie. La prouesse d'assassiner des centaines de sorciers sans une once de pitié, sans un remord. Sans humanité. Comme il l'a fait avec Lily.

Lily. Je ferme les yeux un instant, le temps de reprendre ce masque de rigidité qui me caractérise. Ce masque que je dois porter chaque jour en sa présence, que je porte depuis qu'elle est morte, depuis que ma vie s'est terminée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend de moi des réponses, mais je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié. Je sens sa colère, je sens qu'il va me tuer.

Je vais mourir, et tous penseront que j'étais réellement un traître. _Un lâche_, comme me l'a craché Potter il y a un an de ça. Mais je ne suis rien de tout cela. J'ai quitté ce chemin lorsque tu es morte, Lily. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal qu'à ce moment là, où je me suis rendu compte combien j'avais été stupide de prendre cette voie alors que tu avais essayé de m'en empêcher. J'aurais dû t'écouter, à ce moment-là, quand il était encore temps. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, et tu es morte. D'une certaine manière, je l'étais moi aussi.

Et ton fils, qui t'avait survécu, et dont je ne voulais pas entendre parler. Lui que j'ai dû protéger en mémoire de toi, et qui va devoir lui aussi mourir parce que tel est son destin. Ses yeux, les tiens, dans ce visage que je détestais tant. Tu n'imagines pas, Lily. Tu n'imagines pas la douleur que ce fut. Mais je l'ai fait pour toi, pour que peut-être un jour je parvienne à me racheter, même si ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable.

Je ne veux pas mourir, Lily. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait m'accorder une heure tout au plus, le temps de trouver ton fils et de lui expliquer… Lui expliquer que sa recherche des Horcruxes devra se solder par sa propre mort. C'est cruel. Mais il doit le savoir, sans quoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourra être vaincu. Sans quoi, tout n'aura servi à rien. Sans quoi, Dumbledore et tous les autres seront morts en vain. Une heure. Juste une. Cependant, je sais que mes espoirs sont voués à l'échec. La mort n'attend pas ne serait-ce qu'une heure, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres non plus. Il ne veut pas que j'aille chercher ton fils, Lily. Il n'y a plus aucune chance. Tout est terminé, joué d'avance. Potter va mourir, tous vont mourir, moi y compris.

La colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres a atteint son paroxysme. Il lâche le serpent qui était jusqu'à présent dans sa cage. La reptile glisse sur moi, s'enroule autour de ma poitrine et plante ses crochets dans la chair de mon cou. Je hurle, la douleur me transperce de part en part. Je meurs, Lily. J'ai mal comme je n'ai jamais eu mal, mais je n'y pense pas. Je pense à toi, et à ton fils. Ton fils que j'aurais aimé trouver tant que ce n'était pas trop tard. Mais il n'est pas là, et je meurs.

Je tombe sur le sol, et tout devient flou. Je vois à peine la silhouette du Seigneur des Ténèbres quitter la pièce. Et puis tout m'échappe. J'ai l'impression de glisser, glisser sans pouvoir me retenir. C'en est fini de Severus Rogue. Je crois que c'est la fin, Lily. Je voudrais que ça le soit pour arrêter cette douleur qui me torture. Mais quelque chose me retient. Une lueur. Une lueur verte dont je ne peux détacher mon regard. Mais ce n'est pas une lueur. Ce sont des yeux, des yeux d'un vert émeraude comme les tiens. Des yeux où je me suis plongé tant de fois. Des yeux où brûle cette flamme de vie qui a disparu de mes prunelles depuis que tu es partie. Ils me regardent, et je suis pris d'un espoir fou. Peut-être est-ce un mirage, ou peut-être que ton fils se tient réellement devant moi.

Je voudrais lui parler, mais je n'arrive qu'à émettre des grognements. Le sang remplit ma gorge et m'empêche de parler convenablement. J'en oublie quelques instants ma douleur. Il faut que je parvienne à lui donner mes souvenirs, pour toi, Lily. Il a compris que je voulais lui parler, et il se rapproche. Je me cramponne à sa cape, en essayant de rassembler les dernières forces qui me restent.

- Prenez-… les… Prenez-…les…

Mes souvenirs glissent le long de mes tempes, et je sens qu'il m'obéit pour la première fois de sa vie. Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, ton fils, si tu savais… Dumbledore me répétait que c'était uniquement parce que je le voyais comme son père avait été. Pour ma part, je ne sais plus, Lily. Il lui ressemble tant. Quelqu'un lui tend une flasque qu'il appuie sur mon visage pour y faire couler mes souvenirs, nos souvenirs, Lily.

Je meurs. La vie me quitte doucement, et je la laisse me quitter. Je n'ai pas échoué. Je ne suis pas un lâche, j'espère que ton fils le comprendra, et qu'il parviendra à réaliser cette tâche qui est la sienne. Qu'il prendra son fichu courage de Gryffondor et qu'il se montrera digne de toi, Lily.

Lily. Je glisse te rejoindre. La vie coule entre mes doigts, et je ne tente plus de la retenir. Je veux être de nouveau à tes côtés. J'espère que tu me pardonneras et que tu me comprendras. Lily, tu m'as tellement manqué. Ne m'en veux pas. J'ai protégé ton fils tant que je l'ai pu. Mais il doit le faire maintenant. Je t'expliquerai, Lily. Je t'expliquerai tout et tu me regarderas comme avant. Peut-être que tu me souriras et que tu me diras que tu ne m'as jamais haï. Peut-être que je pourrai enfin revivre dans ma mort. Peut-être que je pourrai à nouveau respirer ton parfum. Lily.

- Regardez-…moi…

Je veux partir avec cette image. Avec ces yeux qui sont les tiens. Ces deux grands lacs émeraude. Attends-moi. Je viens à toi. _Je t'aime, Lily._

* * *

_Voilà :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une **review** pour me dire si ça vous a **plu ou pas**._

_**Merci** de m'avoir lue !_

_A bientôt peut-être dans un autre de mes textes, qui sait ?_

_Aleeex'_


End file.
